Qui est le jouet des apparences se laisse séduire par des mensonges
by Eugenia-San
Summary: C'était un garçon un peu imbus de sa personne, un poil narcissique mais sans jamais tomber dans l'exagération. C'était un garçon légèrement insouciant, un poil enfantin mais sans jamais paraître idiot. C'était un garçon avec des défauts, mais ses défauts étaient toujours dissimulés par ses qualités. Ce qui faisait que ceux qui le connaissaient, semblaient comblés par sa personne.


**V** oilà un premier One-Shot, écrit à l'occasion de la NaLu Week 2015 sous le thème du "besoin".

Je n'ai pas grang chose à ajouter si ce n'est que j'espère qu'ill vous plaira. Et une petite review est toujours appréciée! ;)

* * *

 **\- Ma connerie me perdra** , avait-il dit un jour.

 **oOo**

 **\- Réveille-toi !**

Quel odieux personnage que ce perturbateur de songes ! Pour l'amour de dieu, qu'on le laisse dormir !

 **\- Oh je te parle ! Debout !**

Il l'avait clairement entendu mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Juste pour l'énerver un peu, il allait faire la sourde oreille. Quoi de mieux que de contrarier l'humanité dès le matin ? Il adorait vraiment ça. C'était un divertissement tout à fait prenant.

Et puis de toute façon, il ne lui donnerait pour rien au monde la satisfaction d'accéder à toutes ses volontés. Ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir.

 **\- Laisse-moi faire.**

Tout à coup, son esprit se mit à trembler puis son havre de sérénité s'écroula. Et il ouvrit ses yeux jusqu'alors clos, quittant cet endroit de sommeil où il était si bien.

 **\- Voilà la technique : tu le secoues, il se lève. Rien de plus simple.**

Quelle abjection. Digne d'un monstre. Maintenant il avait mal à la tête.

Il se redressa lentement prenant appui sur ses genoux égratignés qu'il posa dans le sable brûlant. Puis, tel un pantin désarticulé, il tourna la tête d'une façon saccadée vers cette femme qui avait osé le réveiller avec tant de violence.

Erza. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire des choses comme ça. Il venait même à se demander, parfois, si elle était vraiment humaine ou juste une personne dénuée de bons sentiments.

 **\- Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement...**

 **\- Strictement impossible. Ce n'est qu'avec la force qu'on se fait obéir ! Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque.**

Il lâcha un bâillement involontaire qui vexa la rousse. Elle détestait ne pas se faire écouter, comme elle détestait ne pas se faire obéir.

 **\- Bon. Je vois que tu as décidé de faire ton petit rebelle ce matin. Si c'est comme ça...**

 **\- Erza laisse-le tranquille. Il vient de se réveiller le pauvre.**

Il remercia silencieusement cette personne et plissa ses yeux vert de gris pour mieux la distinguer mais l'astre solaire, ne lui laissant aucun répit, lui brûla la rétine.

Malgré tout, il retenta vainement l'expérience mais cette fois en fronçant ses sourcils rosés. Sans résultat. Ses pauvres yeux endoloris ne firent rien de plus que de se refermer mollement sans aucune once de vivacité.

Sa vue n'était pas la seule à en faire des siennes.

Sa mémoire, semblable à un gruyère parsemé de trous plus gros les uns que les autres, l'était tout autant. Peu importe ce dont il essayait de se rappeler, ses souvenirs s'envolaient furtivement avant même qu'il ne se souvienne de ne serait-ce qu'une partie des événements de la veille. Emportés au loin, ils lui échappaient sans cesse comme les grains de sable qui se faisaient lentement emporter par la brise marine.

Il savait qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de ses amis mais pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

Les effluves désagréables du sel de mer vinrent lui chatouiller les narines et le réveillèrent pour de bon en un éternuement grotesque.

 **\- En fait, il n'a vraiment pas l'air très bien...**

 **\- À qui la faute !**

 **\- Tu es autant coupable que moi !**

Encore une fois Erza mais cette fois accompagnée de Grey. Pas besoin de les voir pour savoir que c'était eux.

Ces voix, il ne les connaissait que trop bien, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Ces deux-là lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs; entre bagarres, disputes, rappels à l'ordre, punitions, il était servi.

Mais au fil des jours il avait appris à les apprécier à leurs justes titres. Il tenait sincèrement à eux même s'il niait tout en bloc lorsque quelqu'un le questionnait sur le lien qui les unissait et la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Il ne savait pourquoi mais les gens les regardaient bizarrement et il aimait bien se dire qu'ils avaient vraiment une imagination débordante. Ils étaient des meilleurs amis, rien de plus. Et il n'y allait jamais rien avoir de plus. C'était comme ça, pas autrement.

 **\- C'est de ta faute ! Tu viens de le secouer comme un prunier et tu t'étonnes qu'il se sente mal!**

 **\- Répète un peu Grey ! Je crois que tu es d'humeur à te faire taper dessus aujourd'hui, je me trompe ?**

Un hurlement de douleur parvint à ses oreilles meurtries et son crâne résonna si fort qui laissa échapper un juron.

Il aurait voulu disparaître sous terre loin de tous ces bruits désagréables. Et comme pour illustrer ses pensées, il se replia sur lui même, entourant ses genoux de ses bras puissants, pour former un cocon. Il se sentait mieux, plus à l'abri.

Malheureusement pour lui, son accalmie fut de courte durée. À quelques millimètres de son visage une substance jaunâtre accompagnée d'une odeur nauséabonde gisait sur le sol chaud. Il ne put réprimer un haut-le-cœur et tomba en arrière pour éviter d'avoir le nez plongé dans cette flaque méphitique. Qui avait osé vomir à cet endroit ?

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

Il leva les yeux. Mirajane. La seule personne charitable dans ce monde de fous. La seule personne sur qui il pouvait compter. La seule personne qui savait trouver les mots justes. La seule personne qui osait tenir tête à Erza. La seule personne qu'il considérait comme son modèle.

 **\- Pas vraiment,** murmura-t-il.

 **\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?** demanda-t-elle avec compassion.

 **\- Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool espèce de mauviette,** ricana Grey remit momentanément de sa blessure.

C'était entièrement incorrect. Il savait s'amuser comme il fallait sans jamais tomber dans l'excès. Même saoul il se contrôlait parfaitement et ne faisait rien qu'il regrettait le lendemain. Alors à son goût, il supportait bien l'alcool, voire très bien.

 **\- J'aimerais t'y voir Grey. Si jamais tu bas Kanna un jour, fais-moi signe,** le gronda Mirajane.

 **\- Et puis dans l'histoire c'est toi le pire, sale lâche** , lâcha Erza.

 **\- Inexact. Juste le plus intelligent.**

Ah. Maintenant qu'ils en parlaient il se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu Grey le défier pour voir celui qui tiendrait en buvant le plus de verres mais il avait choisi Kanna à la dernière minute pour se battre à sa place.

Et forcément, en accord avec ses principes, il avait certainement dû accepter. De toute façon, il ne refusait jamais un défi et surtout pas s'il venait de cet abruti.

Question de fierté. Question d'honneur. Question de victoire. C'était lui.

 **oOo**

Le clair de lune qui se profilait à l'horizon se reflétait dans l'eau noire de l'océan. Seules les flammes rougeoyantes du feu qu'ils avaient allumées illuminaient la plage désertée par toute forme de civilisation. Toute sauf eux des connaissances, des potes, des copains, des amis, des couples et de l'alcool.

C'était le soir de la remise des diplômes et ils avaient tous décidé de fêter dignement leur dernière année de lycée. Une soirée mémorable avant que chacun ne parte de son côté. Une fête doublée d'un adieu qui lui nouait l'estomac comme jamais.

Il avait toujours pu compter sur eux et s'en détacher maintenant allait lui faire perdre tous ses repères parce qu'au fond il y tenait tellement, il avait besoin de ses amis. De tous ses amis, les chiants, les violents, les cons, les fous, les dragueurs, les gentils, les calmes, les bourrés, les prétentieux... À ses yeux, l'amitié était l'une des choses les plus précieuses alors les perdre était tout simplement impensable. Inconcevable.

Et s'il avait été seul, il ne se serait pas gêné pour pleurer comme un petit garçon. Comme lorsqu'il était petit garçon justement il n'avait pas eu une enfance désastreuse mais pleurer était un de ses traits de caractère donc à chaque fois qu'il se sentait triste, il allait se réfugier dans l'océan pour laisser ses larmes dévaler sur ses joues boudinées et lorsque ces perles salées se faisaient emporter par les courants marins il se sentait léger. Il se sentait vivant. Encore une fois et à nouveau.

Mais peu importe parce qu'actuellement il préférerait plutôt mourir que de pleurer devant des personnes, si proches soient-elles. Et pour ça, il maudissait son imposante présomption.

Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire. Le pire était sa flânerie, son errance qui l'empêchaient même de dormir par moment. Il était complètement perdu. Contrairement à eux.

Grey allait finir avec cette folle dingue de Jubia. Pas très étonnant puisque tout le monde savait qu'il l'aimait d'un amour sincère même s'il le niait avec préméditation.

Erza sortait avec un certain Jellal depuis peu de temps et envisageait déjà l'option du mariage. De toute façon qu'il le veuille ou non elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Elle était comme ça Erza, elle aimait imposer ses idées aux autres.

Dans quelques années, Levy allait tomber enceinte de cette brute de Gajeel. Assez ironique sachant leurs nombreuses différences. Mais bon, il avait envie de leur dire : « Content pour vous. »

Kanna, fidèle à elle-même, n'allait pas changer ses bonnes habitudes qui consistaient à changer de gars tous les soirs. Si ça semblait lui convenir tant mieux pour elle.

Mirajane était sur le point de sortir avec Luxus, un type super baraqué et assez balaise. Depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchaient ces deux là...

Quant à sa petite sœur, Lisana, elle allait certainement finir avec un type bizarre, un gars comme Bixrow. Peu fiable mais avec un bon fond. Voilà, exactement de ce genre.

En gros, ils avaient tous des projets. Ils avaient tous un quelconque but à accomplir et il les enviait sincèrement. En fait, ça le mettait carrément en rogne. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était leur exact opposé. Il semblait errer sans notions vraiment précises, peut-être quelques idées mais sans plus, et puis ce n'était même pas ses propres idées mais celles d'Ignir parce que pour son père, son avenir était déjà tout tracé études sportives, mariage avec une fille du coin, belle maison sur la côte, quelques bambins par-ci par-là. Une belle vie en somme. Mais pas pour lui.

Non. Il voulait plus. Bien plus. Il avait de l'ambition et voulait une vie remplie de danger, de surprise, de nouveauté, d'expériences, de rires. Il voulait une vie qui le consumait à petit feu sans jamais en être lassé. Il voulait une vraie vie, sa propre vie. Celle qu'il aurait choisi, celle que son cœur aurait choisi. Mais du haut de ses dix-huit ans et demi, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé. Il n'avait jamais trouvé la vie dont il rêvait et n'avait jamais connu l'amour, ni même la passion, ni même le moindre petit soupçon de désir pour l'une de ses conquêtes.

Pourtant, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de sortir avec des filles et il aurait pu construire un avenir solide avec l'une d'entre elles mais elles n'étaient jamais assez bien pour lui. Il n'était jamais pleinement satisfait. Soit elles n'étaient pas assez jolies, soit elles n'étaient pas assez belles. Dans tous les cas, elles ne lui convenaient pas et pourtant elles n'étaient ni ennuyeuses, ni méchantes, ni idiotes mais simplement pas assez plaisantes à ses yeux. Imparfaites.

Il n'était pas un garçon très compliqué mais il avait besoin d'en avoir toujours plus. Il avait juste besoin de beauté et d'une vraie beauté. Pas une de ces filles quelconques qui passait leur temps à se pomponner pour ensuite ressembler à des prostituées, non, il voulait une belle fille avec un visage inspirant la vérité et le naturel. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait mais le ciel ne semblait pas vouloir lui accorder ce souhait et il avait commencé à la chercher avec frénésie et obstination. Et sans trop savoir comment, c'était devenu une véritable complication qui obstruait son chemin. C'était devenu un problème qu'il tentait de résoudre sans y parvenir.

Au fond, c'était peut-être ça qui le plongeait dans l'incertitude de son futur.

 **\- Eh l'allumette !** l'interpella Grey.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?**

 **\- Je te propose un défi. Que dis-tu de te battre contre moi dans un petit duel de boisson ? Alors ? Tu t'y essaies ?**

 **\- C'est quoi cette idée débile ?**

 **\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de perdre ?**

 **\- Tu plaisantes ! Je vais te rétamer !**

Donc. Grey l'avait défié. Il avait accepté. Kanna avait pris la place du Fullbuster. Il avait bu un verre puis deux, trois jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout et il s'était écroulé après avoir régurgité ses tripes.

Il avait perdu. Complètement. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, il ne pouvait rivaliser contre elle. D'ordinaire il aurait gagné mais Kanna était Kanna une championne imbattable dans ce domaine.

 **oOo**

 **\- Ah oui... Je m'en rappelle...**

 **\- Tant mieux ! Tu étais tellement pitoyable que je n'ai pas envie que tu oublies ça, tu te sentirais bien trop bien.**

Quel enfoiré. Peut-être était-ce un mal pour un bien de se séparer. Il se voyait mal tenir encore un an avec ses moqueries sur ce fâcheux épisode où il n'avait pas été à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Parfois, il se demandait même pourquoi il était ami avec lui. Puis l'instant d'après, il repensait à tous ces moments où il l'avait sorti du fâcheux pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré. Il devait bien avouer qu'il lui était plutôt utile. Par moment.

 **\- Tu devrais faire un tour avant de rentrer chez toi. Rien que pour te réveiller un peu et sentir un peu moins l'alcool,** lui conseilla Erza en bonne amie.

Il n'avait vraiment pas songé au problème nommé Ignir. S'il le voyait dans cet état, il allait le forcer à rester cloîtrer dans la maison après l'avoir sévèrement disputé sur le sujet, « La vie n'est pas un jeu ! Que comptes-tu faire plus tard si tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser ? Espèce d'irresponsable ! »

Au passage, Ignir était son père bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais appelé « papa ». Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, ils étaient même très proche mais ce n'était pas vraiment son style. Il ne faisait pas trop dans le sentimental et Ignir non plus.

 **\- Oui, elle a raison. Ne t'en fais pas, pendant ce temps on se tâchera de tout ranger et de remettre sur pieds Kanna,** ajouta Mirajane en rigolant gentiment.

En effet, avec toute cette histoire ils avaient oublié la malheureuse chose qui dormait minablement à l'ombre d'un cocotier dont les palmes ondulaient gracieusement au grès du vent. Cette chose, c'était la victorieuse et imbattable Kanna. Quel tableau intéressant.

D'un seul coup il se sentait moins pathétique. Largement moins pathétique.

De toute façon il était forcément mieux que Kanna et il le savait pertinemment. Il était un garçon plutôt sûr de lui à qui la vie souriait la plupart du temps alors il se jugeait capable de savoir se décrire par lui-même. Et de son point de vue, il s'aimait et se trouvait prééminent à n'importe qui.

Il était impulsif, un peu naïf sur les bords mais pas trop, charmant et beau. Il se savait beau et sur ce point, il n'était vraiment pas humble.

Il remerciait secrètement le ciel de l'avoir doté d'un visage plutôt joli à regarder, d'un corps assez bien fait, de beaux yeux mélangeant deux couleurs particulières, vert et gris, d'un sourire à tomber, et surtout de cheveux hors normes. Même si par moment il subissait quelques moqueries, qui d'après lui étaient injustifiées et puériles, il était altier de ses cheveux roses. Il en était fier parce qu'il se sentait différent et exceptionnel, comparé aux autres mortels de ce monde narcotique.

Ses amis lui disait quelques fois qu'il frôlait presque le narcissisme mais il leur répondait à brûle-pourpoint qu'il assumait ses défauts comme ses qualités.

Il marchait pieds nus dans l'écume blanchâtre qui lui chatouillait les pieds à chaque allée-venue. Elle venait lécher ses orteils avant de se retirer honteuse et timide de ses actes. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

De toute façon, il préférait marcher dans l'écume plutôt que sur la grève près des falaises rocailleuses. C'était vraiment désagréable de marcher sur ces cailloux râpeux.

Et puis il aimait l'océan plus que tout. Il le préférait à la terre ferme et n'allait donc se gêner pour le côtoyer. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il continuait à s'y rendre même après avoir failli se noyer à force de batailler dans les flots enragés et glacés. Il n'en avait jamais eu peur. Pourquoi ? Peut-être se comparait-il à lui ?

La vérité vraie est qu'il s'y retrouvait énormément. L'océan pouvait être aussi paisible que déchaîné comme lui pouvait être aussi calme que violent. Alors au fond, il se doutait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu en avoir peur parce qu'avoir peur de l'océan revenait à avoir peur de lui-même.

Il était très souvent violent et il devait avouer qu'il était un garçon plutôt impulsif. Les deux ensembles, ne faisant pas bon ménage, il faisait souvent savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas en utilisant ses poings.

C'en était d'ailleurs la raison de sa première fugue c'était au collège, un type l'avait insulté à cause de sa couleur de cheveux particulière et ne le supportant pas, il l'avait frappé. Un coup en entraînant un autre, tout ça s'était vite terminé en bagarre. Résultat : un joli coquard, un renvoi d'une semaine, cinq heures de colle et une interdiction de sortie de la part d'Ignir. Vexé et honteux, il avait fugué de chez lui quelques heures avant de rentrer les larmes aux yeux, trouvant le monde extérieur trop difficile et cruel. Étrange sachant qu'il avait toujours voulu quitter ce petit patelin pommé, pour parcourir le monde extérieur. D'ailleurs, il disait souvent qu'il ne comprenait pas ceux qui restaient dans ce trou désert, soit il les trouvait trop cons pour rester, soit il les trouvait trop stupides pour partir.

Il s'arrêta, se jugeant incapable de faire un pas de plus et se laissa tomber mollement sur le sable qui se souleva sous son poids. Non pas qu'il était gros, mais plutôt bien bâti et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était plutôt populaire auprès de la gente féminine. En seconde, il avait même obtenu son propre fan club : « N. Forever ». C'était ringard mais c'était le truc qu'il fallait avoir lorsqu'on était un gars. Ça vous donnait vraiment du style ce machin là et ça semblait vous rendre particulièrement important. Alors pourquoi se priver de l'idolâtrie ? Pourquoi se priver de quelque chose qui vous faisait vous sentir supérieur aux autres ? Franchement. Il fallait être con.

 **oOo**

Le soleil qui brillait jusque là dans un ciel azuré fut tout à coup recouvert par des nuages sombres et épais. La brise qui était jusque là légère fut brusquement plus violente. L'océan qui était jusque là silencieux fut soudainement plus mouvementé. Des bourrasques énormes faisaient tressaillir les vagues qui s'écrasaient avec rage sur les falaises.

Tout était si précipité. En à peine quelques secondes, le temps avait changé. Tout paraissait si improbable. Encore plus lorsqu'on était comme lui, une personne qui ne croyait en rien d'autre que ce que l'on pouvait prouver. Il ne croyait pas à la magie, pas au surnaturel, pas aux choses inexplicables, rien qui ne défiait les lois. Et cet événement était complètement contraire à ses croyances, contraire à ses convictions, contraire à ses certitudes, contraire à toute sa vie.

Mais en voyant ce spectacle où les vagues semblaient infranchissables et inébranlables, une citation du comte de Lautréamont lui revint à l'esprit : « Quel est le plus profond, le plus impénétrable des deux, l'océan ou le cœur humain ? » C'était sa phrase préférée parce qu'elle réunissait les deux choses qu'il aimait le plus, l'océan et la beauté. Être impénétrable aux autres signifiait hors d'atteinte. Et être hors

d'atteinte signifiait la puissance. La puissance était la supériorité. La supériorité était la popularité. Et la popularité était la beauté parce que les gens populaires étaient toujours beaux. C'était un fait, chez lui, dans son village.

En clair cette citation c'était lui. Elle le résumait. Entièrement. Ça lui faisait un peu mal de se dire que sa personne pouvait être résumée en une seule et unique phrase mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Il ne pouvait pas changer comme ça.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horizon toujours changeant pour examiner les vagues incommensurables, il cru apercevoir une ombre dans les flots tempétueux. Elle s'avançait lentement vers lui, et plus elle approchait, plus l'océan se calmait et redevenait serein. Subitement. Comme si cette simple présence pouvait apaiser les dieux des eaux. Comme si elle était une délivrance.

Lorsque cette chose s'échoua sur le sable en même temps que l'écume, les éclats estivaux du soleil refirent leur apparition soudaine, créant des rayons dorés qui illuminaient la plage humide de fils d'or irréels semblables aux cheveux de cette créature.

Intrigué, il s'en approcha lentement pour mieux la détailler un être mythique. Son long et fin buste était suivi d'une queue écailleuse.

Il recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle se redressa pour lui sourire d'un chatoiement envoûtant qui l'éblouit de toute sa clarté si pure.

 **\- Qu'es-tu...**

Bien évidemment, il avait déjà la réponse mais il se demanda tout de même s'il rêvait et si elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination ou le mirage de ses désirs. Il n'avait en aucun cas envie qu'on le prenne pour un fou mais ses doutes furent bien vite dissipés lorsqu'elle s'assit dans la mousse marine.

Il contempla sous tous les angles sa splendide queue de poisson. Elle était écarlate, mais plus encore. Elle était rouge vif, pire que les cheveux d'Erza. Elle était d'une couleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu mais d'une couleur si subjuguante... Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de poser ses mains sur ces écailles rugueuses.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui jetant un regard pour l'inciter à lui accorder ce qu'il désirait, et posa ses doigts sur elle, les faisant glisser lentement pour lui procurer plus de nouvelles sensations intenses. En un regard, en un battement de cils, une relation fusionnelle s'était établie entre eux.

Il regarda son beau visage éclairé par l'astre solaire qui était à son zénith. Ses cheveux dorés et mouillés encadraient son élégant visage, ses yeux ambrés luisaient de malice et sa bouche rougeâtre débordait de sensualité. Elle était magnifique. Elle était sublime. Elle était somptueuse. Elle était fastueuse. Elle était d'une beauté idyllique. Elle était parfaite.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il l'avait tant cherché, celle qui lui aurait enfin procuré ces émotions, celle qui n'aurait pas pu être comparé aux autres et il l'avait trouvé. C'était elle. Elle, une créature qu'on disait enchanteresse qui en un sourire lui avait procuré un véritable ravissement.

Elle l'invita à se rapprocher d'elle, un sourire enjôleur collé sur son visage d'ange. Sans plus réfléchir, il obéit. Il était inéluctablement et irrévocablement épris de sa beauté et n'aurait eu pour rien au monde l'intention de la laisser filer.

 **\- Ton nom ?**

Elle ne daigna répondre et ne lui adressa aucune parole. Tout entre eux se jouait sur le regard. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, seule leur apparence comptait.

Elle approcha ses doigts délicats de ses cheveux cerisiers et attrapa une de ses mèche rebelle qu'elle caressa avant de glisser sensuellement sa main sur sa joue rougie. Ses mains si douces, si agréables, si fines contrairement à lui qui les avait chaudes, robustes et fortes. Il aurait pu briser cette fragile créature en un seul geste.

Dans son esprit, elle semblait si pure, si innocente, si inoffensive mais elle ne l'était pas tant que ça puisqu'elle l'allongea sur le sol afin de s'appuyer sur son buste sculpté sur lequel elle retraça lascivement ses abdominaux si bien dessinés. Son imposante poitrine n'était cachée que par ses cheveux humides et elle se trouvait juste sous son nez, le narguant. Elle le faisait exprès. Elle voulait qu'il la désire. Et elle y arrivait à la perfection puisqu'il la trouvait terriblement irrésistible.

Elle menait la danse et comptait bien en profiter encore un peu. Elle commença par lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, lui procurant des frissons de plaisir intense, puis elle descendit d'une lenteur calculée et accablante vers son cou l'objet de sa convoitise. C'est à cet endroit qu'elle laissa des sillons brûlants sur sa peau frémissante de désir.

Il en voulait plus. Toujours plus. Ses caresses et ses châtiments qui le rendaient fou n'étaient pas suffisants.

Impatient, il décida de réagir en tentant de prendre les devants mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle arrêta son exquise torture pour retourner dans les eaux ténébreuses. Vraiment. Elle était vraiment cruelle. Elle le provoquait.

Hypnotisé et amouraché, il la suivit dans cet l'océan qu'il aimait tant. Un peu plus au large des côtes, il l'entrevit, elle, l'égal de la féerie.

Il était plutôt bon nageur et lorsqu'il la rejoignit en quelques brasses, il l'attrapa par les hanches mais elle n'était pas de son avis et montrant sa divergence, elle l'entraîna dans les flots tumultueux.

Une fois sous l'eau, elle daigna lui accorder un mot. Un seul petit mot. Un seul petit mot qui voulait tout dire. Un seul petit mot qui voulait tout dire et qu'il ne comprit pas.

 **-Merci.**

Et, elle lui arracha le cœur. Littéralement. Sans une once de culpabilité, ni même de remords légitimes. Un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres, elle se détourna de sa proie, son trophée en main.

Il avait atteint le septième ciel lors d'un cours instant avant de se faire arracher le cœur par celle qui lui avait octroyer.

 **oOo**

Les yeux clos, il sombrait dans les abysses noires de l'oubli. Il regrettait. Il aurait dû être plus prudent mais justement, de la prudence, il en manquait cruellement. Tout ce qu'il possédait, se résumait à la beauté, à l'impulsivité, à la popularité et à un ego démesuré.

En accordant autant d'importance à l'apparence, il n'avait rien vu. C'était sot mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Son sang s'était déjà incrusté sur les écailles luisantes de sa douce tentatrice. Il comprenait à présent comment une telle couleur pouvait exister : plus elle tuait, plus sa queue devenait écarlate, plus sa queue devenait écarlate, plus de sang s'y infiltrait. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'une de ses nombreuses victimes. Il n'avait rien de spécial à ses yeux et c'était ce qui le désolait le plus.

Toute sa vie, il s'était cru supérieur aux autres mais elle, l'était bien plus. Cent fois plus, mille fois plus.

Au fond, trouver plus fort que soi n'était pas si difficile, il suffisait juste de trouver une personne encore plus désirable que soi-même.

 **oOo**

Lui, avait besoin de beauté. Elle, avait besoin de tuer.

Il avait été le jouet de son apparence et s'était laissé séduire par son mensonge.

Il était un idiot désespéré. Elle était une beauté fatale.


End file.
